


强制灌入

by CocaineBottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut!Sherlock is just for his John
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaineBottle/pseuds/CocaineBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“该死的酒算什么……今晚，我就让你一次被灌个够。”在Sherlock的颤抖中，John把自己推到了最深处。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 初次炖肉，求轻敲。  
> 请慢用。

“这太可笑了！”在第三次亲吻John却得不到任何回应之后，Sherlock忍够了，“你已经生气很久了，我看不出来这有什么必要！”

“是吗，”抖了抖刚刚被Sherlock推开的报纸，坐在长沙发一端的John淡定回答，“就像我看不出来你有什么必要接受那混蛋灌给你的酒一样？”

“我已经说过了，要取得那个毒贩的信任，那是最快的方法！”Sherlock倒在John的大腿上，烦躁地用手压住太阳穴，“我承认最后事态是有那么一点点失控但这不是很快就人赃并获完满解决了——”

“一点点失控？！”John爆发了，扔开手上的报纸，狠狠盯着Sherlock，“我再晚一点点找到你，你再多喝一点点，你——伟大的Sherlock Holmes就死于酒精中毒了！”这个想象带来的巨大恐惧扼住了John的喉咙，他撑住自己的额头，没能接着说下去。

“伤害自己不好。我道歉，John，我道歉了。这三天我都在道歉而你明明知道，”Sherlock将脸埋入John小腹处的毛衣里，闷声说着，“但你连碰都没碰过我……我会死的，我真的会死的，我要死了。”

这也太夸张了，John不需要动用专业知识就能告诉Sherlock没有人会因为缺少肢体接触而死。但在之前，一阵笑意已经从心底冒上来，他知道自己就是无法不为Sherlock所动，这个戏剧化的——

“小混蛋，松开我的裤子拉链。”John看着被抓包的Sherlock把他的拉链头从嘴里吐出来，但看来秘密行动进展很理想，John发现自己的裤链已经被Sherlock用牙齿打开了。

“你硬了。”Sherlock蹭着John的私密部位，带着一点点得意地说。

“废话，你这么在我腿上磨蹭我不可能不——”

Sherlock隔着内裤含住John的柱身，打断了John的话。他轻轻吮着，唾液打湿那块单薄的布料，“那么现在……你是要我向你道歉，还是要我……”把内裤咬开，Sherlock直接含住了头部，“被你干？”

头顶一声尖锐的吸气，Sherlock被拉起来承受John深入而急切的吻，扬起脖子让John的手在上面肆意梭巡。他陶醉地感受在John的抚摸，这三天没有John的触碰就像是活在地狱里，而现在John回到他身边了，仅仅是为了落在他颊边的指尖他就决定不会再惹John生气。

为了他的John。

一阵天旋地转，Sherlock发现自己被John扛到了肩上，并向卧室迅速移动着。

“Mrs. Hudson可不乐意撞见我们的好事，对吗。”John轻飘飘地解释，注意力全部放在他探入Sherlock酒红色睡袍的手上。

光滑，柔软，温暖。

“……只有睡袍？”John稳住自己的呼吸，镇定地摩挲着那手感绝佳的肌肤。

“只有睡袍。”Sherlock无意识地夹紧了游走在自己臀缝间的指尖，“本来就打算，嗯……如果你还是不理我，我就……啊！”

“就什么，引诱我强奸你？”John俯身含下Sherlock因为被扔到床上而发出的惊叫，深深地吻着Sherlock，“你还自己做好了润滑。”

Sherlock胡乱点点头，无心回答，他只是磨蹭着他的长腿，希望John在他臀间手指能开开恩放慢速度。

John知道他想要什么，但鉴于他在这之前还有那么一点、点、生气，他决定今晚不能让Sherlock过得太顺心。

嵌进Sherlock的双腿之间，一只手继续在Sherlock后面为非作歹，另一只手则隔着丝质的睡袍不停揉弄他的腰，John压制住身下人微弱的挣扎，埋头舔舐着眼前性感的锁骨。他清楚他的敏感点，他清楚怎么让他神魂颠倒又无力反抗，他清楚怎么让他苦苦挣扎又沉迷其中，他清楚他喜欢什么讨厌什么。所有。没人比John Watson更清楚Sherlock Holmes。

“啊！！”体内的敏感点被重重按压，Sherlock高声呻吟，内壁自觉地挤迫着John的手指。但John非但没有慢下来，还摁住那一点狠狠来回揉弄摇动，指尖恶意磨蹭着敏感的内壁，禁欲好几天的Sherlock经受不住，尖叫着射在了自己身上。

一声湿润的响动，John抽出手，握着Sherlock的脚踝打开他双腿，看着Sherlock因为高潮而潮红的脸颊，被肆意舔舐的颈项和锁骨泛着湿润的光，被磨蹭得凌乱的睡袍泄露出大片白皙的胸膛，乳尖悄悄站起，淡粉的色泽和酒红的丝绸相得益彰，缀着星星点点的白液，格外情色。失去遮蔽作用的大大敞开的下摆间，是Sherlock被展示着的私处，前面再次充血硬挺，后面如常圆润挺翘。John伸手拨开那形状诱人的臀瓣，露出中间被玩弄得微微张开、湿润粉嫩的小穴。

“你这个漂亮、无与伦比、不可思议、疯狂的操蛋的天才……”John半心半意地用指尖轻轻刷着Sherlock敏感至极的穴口，另一只手摩挲他柔滑的大腿内侧，“你这么美……这么完美……”

“John……”Sherlock几乎带上了哭音，握着John的手臂拉向自己，无所适从。

“噢，不。”John抽回自己的手，摁住Sherlock的大腿将他尽可能地打开，“我他妈的不打算让你舒服……事实上，作为惩罚，我会狠狠操你，而你在我允许之前都不能射；我会在你那迷人的小穴里灌入我的精液，越多越好，直到你装不下、哭着求我为止……”

John将自己沉入了Sherlock体内。被事先润滑扩张的肠壁毫无抵抗，顺从而诱惑，Sherlock在John身下扭动挣扎，小穴却热情地紧紧含住了那炙热的硬物，泄露了主人的真实想法。

“该死的酒算什么……今晚，我就让你一次被灌个够。”在Sherlock的颤抖中，John把自己推到了最深处。

Sherlock用手抵住John的髋骨，徒劳地想要减缓John撞击他小穴的速度，而被摁在身侧的腿却助长了侵犯的深度。John拉起他无力的手，绕到自己背上，然后伸手揉着他的性器埋头继续来回律动。Sherlock觉得自己每一寸都被仔细打开，被John用他的手，他的躯干，他的性器放肆抚弄，无所遁形。他随着John的节奏呻吟着，John把头压在他肩上，而他将喘息全部送进了John近在咫尺的耳腔里，他知道John有多喜欢他的声音。

Sherlock成功了。John突然加快入侵的速度逼得Sherlock仰头送出一连串的呻吟，指甲陷进John的背肌里，太快了，Sherlock有种后穴着了火的错觉，而身前的硬挺正在两人小腹之间被John不停套弄。快感沿着脊椎烧到了大脑，他抵着枕头磨蹭，用尽全力抱紧身上的人。大腿内侧的肌肉因为双腿被过度扩展而发出酸痛抗议，但Sherlock已经无心理会，他只知道John在他身体进出的幅度越来越大，身后的硬物也越来越大，他无助地用阴茎在John的掌心中抽插，意识在释放边缘游走，然后感觉到John恶意握住了他的根部，同时身后硬物狠狠推进深处，迸发出一大股热液。

John慢慢滑出Sherlock的小穴，撑起身，看着手中Sherlock的阴茎从脉脉跳动中平息，才伸手捞起迷乱的爱人，扯下他汗湿凌乱的睡袍扔到一边，将一丝不挂的他翻过去让他趴跪在床上。Sherlock的臀部高高地翘起在John眼前，John爱不释手地抚摸着，看Sherlock微敞的臀瓣之间开合着的小穴，被润滑剂和精液彻底打湿，却因为姿势的特殊而乖乖含下所有液体。John插入一根手指，在Sherlock的轻吟中勾起指尖感受着里面湿滑软热的完美触感，又抽出来轻轻揉着穴口。

“给我好好含住了，一滴都不准漏。”John低头吮吻了一下Sherlock的会阴，满意地听到他几乎绝望的呻吟，然后是绷紧的下身，将小穴夹紧了起来。忍住心里满溢的爱意和怜惜，John伸手按摩着Sherlock酸软的大腿内侧，刚才那么长时间的压制一定够他受的。

Sherlock轻喘着，感受着身后滑腻液体往身体深处流去，又痒又撩人，大腿内侧上John在帮着倒忙，他听到自己呻吟起来，颤抖着扭动着向John的手靠过去。他感觉到John的按摩渐渐变质，最后变成在他性器上着迷地抚弄，然后紧缩的穴口遇上了熟悉的热度。

John发现自己轻易地被Sherlock勾起来了，一如既往。他能想起来的只有扶着自己再次推入那刻意紧闭的密地，在穴口的推拒和内壁的欢迎之间来回摆动胯部，用敏感的头部感受着Sherlock深处的湿热柔滑。这是因为他，只是因为他，只能因为他！

在John的猛烈攻势下Sherlock根本控制不住，很快就放松了身体任由John驰骋，身体里的滑液被John的阴茎搅动抽插，而他只能扬起臀部希望自己身后没有变得太一塌糊涂，并收紧穴口妄图留住小穴里的任何物体。他想伸手帮自己打出来，却被John扼住手腕压在自己颊边，只能狂乱扭动腰肢最大化身后入侵的触感和快感。

John看着Sherlock湿润滑腻的小穴是怎么顺从地吞入他的全部，修长瘦削的肢体是怎么舒展任他摆布，一阵火辣的热流直击他的下腹，他放肆地加快抽插的节奏，被摩擦过度的润滑剂混着精液在穴口泛起一圈细腻的泡沫，显示着这小穴是如何被无情使用。这画面的视觉冲击太大，John发现自己扼住Sherlock手腕的力度几乎要捏碎他的腕骨，而沉浸在欲望中的Sherlock一无所觉。John拉着他的手放到他备受冷落的阴茎上，看他迫不及待地自己套弄起来。

John用双手在Sherlock臀瓣上肆意揉弄，和阴茎一起挤压着两人连接部位的大量滑液，湿滑的声音刺激着两个人的欲望。Sherlock尽情地套弄着自己的硬挺，而内壁在John揉搓臀瓣的动作的牵动下更亲密地感受着John的阴茎，前后夹逼让Sherlock哭叫着下意识收紧全身肌肉，夹住甬道里不停抽插的炙热硬物。John本来就逼近高潮，被这么一夹、眼前白光一闪，释放在了小穴里。

那么紧窄的甬道根本就装不下John两次的彻底浇灌。John射着，白液从穴口边缘缓缓溢出，顺着Sherlock的大腿滑下，身下传来Sherlock微弱的呜咽。

“满了，John，太满了，啊……”呢喃被又一波释放的热流打断。

“嘘……别哭，”John挡下Sherlock还在套弄自己的手，将他从高潮边缘拉了回来，“乖……Sherly，我还没要够你呢。”他俯身抱起爱人，自己靠着床头坐着，让Sherlock背向他坐在他的腿间，这样一来，John就进入得更深了。

Sherlock已经完全意乱神迷，太过激烈的快感和一再被压抑的高潮让他全身绵软，眼角无意识地流着泪，几乎融化在John的怀里。John知道，所以他只是将脸埋入Sherlock柔滑的黑色卷发中，轻轻亲吻，唇瓣从耳后梭巡到脸颊、到太阳穴、到眼脸，吻掉Sherlock的泪水，然后他扶着Sherlock的下巴让他扭过来，细细地吻上他的丰润优美的唇。

这个拥抱一如既往温柔，这个吻一如既往甜蜜，Sherlock知道这是John已经原谅他的表现。他赖在John怀里热情回吻示好，一次次的唇舌交缠牵出银丝，又被他们饥渴地吻掉。Sherlock吻得太专心，直到John又再开始在他身后浅浅抽插，才发现爱人又硬了。他顺从地让John的膝盖伸到他腿间顶开他的腿，调整了一下臀部的位置方便John的插入。

“看，你已经全湿了……”John亲昵地搂着Sherlock的腰，另一只手往下爱抚着Sherlock湿漉漉的私处。之前被强制灌入的精液从Sherlock的小穴里不断流出，彻底打湿了两人紧密连结的部位，用一塌糊涂形容毫不为过，可见两人先前的纵欲多么放荡。湿滑的触感撩动着情欲，John缓缓抽动着，用手抹开那些滑腻的液体，用他的精液涂满Sherlock的整个腿间，标记他。

“这就是说……你，是我的……”John把精液抹到了Sherlock光滑的小腹上，然后指尖一路向上划，轻轻捏住了胸前粉嫩的乳尖，“你是我的。”

“Obviously.”Sherlock压下喉间因为乳尖被玩弄而窜出的呻吟，轻颤着回答。

随着John的一声轻笑，Sherlock的腰被箍住，John用膝盖大大撑开Sherlock的腿，抽动留在他体内的阴茎，反复插弄他湿透的小穴。

Sherlock抽了一口气，扭头向身后的John索吻，对方很快吻住了他，深深地纠缠他的唇舌。  
情迷意乱间，他双手握住自己的阴茎开始套弄，而这次John没再阻止，只是随着身下渐渐加快的速度抱紧了Sherlock，揉捏他乳尖的手也扩大了它范围，爱抚着Sherlock上身。

最后一次高潮来得缓慢而温柔，Sherlock抽紧全身终于攀上顶峰时，John也深深释放在Sherlock体内。一时之间，房间里只有两人交叠的喘息。

John拔出时发出湿润而的声响，提醒这两人先前的放纵。在这应该脸红的时刻，John却发现他的天才在暗暗笑着，惹得他忍不住宠溺地亲吻着他的白皙颈侧。

“John，you are amazing.”Sherlock的声音透着慵懒，愉悦地侧过头任John的碎吻落在他想要的任何地方，“我确实……‘被灌个够’了。”

“哈……”Sherlock促狭的引用惹得John也笑起来，他咬一口对方的肩膀，旋又爱怜地舔着淡红的齿印，“你喜欢被我惩罚，这可不太妙啊。”

“我喜欢你，你的惩罚作为你的一部分我当然也喜欢。”Sherlock的语气像是斥责着“John别犯蠢”，但柔软而享受的表情却出卖了他的心声。两人默默温存了一会儿，直到John怀里再次传来Sherlock诱人的低音，“你该给我清理了，John。”

“你——”

“给我清理，John，”Sherlock故意压低自己的声线，他知道John无法抵抗它，“你刚刚给我灌入了那么多你的精液，彻底填满了我，我相信它们几乎无法清理干净，因为你灌得好深好满。接下来你大概该给我灌点水了，比精液更多的水，还有手指，插进来——”

John一下子吻掉下流的下文。用力地蹂躏着Sherlock软热的唇舌，良久才松开。

“下次我们可以试试给你灌牛奶。”John玩味地补充完，继续两人的亲密拥吻。

 

 


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “已经原谅你了，真的。我得承认道歉那部分美妙得要命。”

被John放进浴缸里的时候，Sherlock的意识已经徘徊在睡眠边沿。

那双手抚过他的颈项，锁骨，胸膛，腰肢……全身每一寸，就着温水仔细地替他清洗。他舒适地闭眼享受对方的体贴服务。

“嗯——”Sherlock下意识羞拢双腿抵御腿间的侵犯，睁眼看向浴缸外的John。

John面不改色，手在Sherlock的私处肆意游走，不时轻轻揉搓洗掉粘附在对方肌肤上的干涸白液，引来肌肤主人的细微颤抖。

“John……”羞拢着的双腿被轻易扳开挂在浴缸两边，小腿悬到浴缸外，方才的性爱中被激烈蹂躏的部位浸在清澈的水中，被John尽收眼底。Sherlock低声念着爱人的名字，不是很确定自己想说什么。

John缓缓移开视线望向Sherlock浅色的眸子，俯身给他一个吻，将手指滑进了Sherlock臀缝间的同时把舌头滑进Sherlock齿间，辗转反复，深深堵住对方的呻吟。水下的小穴经过一晚的玩弄早已门户大开，John勾起指尖，感受着这份专属于他的松软嫩滑，爱不释手。

“John……Joh、”Sherlock的呼唤因为对方的一次深入而咽住，拉住滑到自己发卷里的手，“清理……哈啊……”压制不住的喘息在唇边漏出。

“Oh……Sorry，love。”John好像才意识到自己用手指在Sherlock的后穴里做着令人脸红的律动，抽出来安抚性地揉了揉爱人的臀瓣，Sherlock忍住一阵轻颤，没有告诉John这个小动作适得其反。

接下来的清理工作在两人的相互配合中安然进行，最后John放掉用过的水，将Sherlock拉起，和他一起站到了淋浴喷头下接受温水的冲刷。Sherlock将脸埋进John的颈窝，伸手摩挲着向下。

John贴在Sherlock耳后的唇拉起一个弧度，没有阻止那双握住他性器的手，两根硬热蹭到一块，无声摩擦。睡意清浅，Sherlock完全沉迷在这份亲密中，直到John将手放到他肩上，轻轻将他推到墙上。

迷人的线条，白皙的肌肤，被水打湿的黑色卷发下同样湿润的双眸。还有……John抬起Sherlock的右腿，看着他干净的腿间，充血的性器表达热情，而后面那粉嫩的小穴则乖巧诚实——敏感，柔软，顺从，对John乐此不疲。像John所熟知的Sherlock。

握住Sherlock的腰帮他稳住平衡，John进入得很慢。一切都不急，他们有很多时间——他们有对方余生所有的时间。前后夹逼的摩擦，Sherlock放松身体，把自己全然交到John手上，任由他抚弄、侵占、打碎、重组，极尽疼爱。

快感在两人身上渐渐叠加，直到他们再次抱紧对方，投入那一片白光。

 

* * *

 

后来。

“我以为你已经原谅我了。”Sherlock盯着电脑屏幕，突然开口。

“在看我的博客？”John在镜子前整理了一下外衣，“不是意在责怪你，如实记录事件而已。”

Sherlock继续盯着那篇博客文章里那些表达焦心愤怒恐惧疼痛的字眼，没有说话。

“已经原谅你了，真的。我得承认道歉那部分美妙得要命。”John走到Sherlock跟前，拨开他的卷发在额头落下一吻，看底下那双眼眸恢复晶亮，忍不住笑了。

“Dinner？”

“Starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> 至此，《强制灌入》全文完结，谢谢大家。  
> 下次见。


End file.
